


Hello Boys

by Juli_Strehl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julio y sólo Julio. Sus manías, sus virtudes, sus defectos… ¿Y qué pasa cuando desaparece? Pues que Marcos se preocupa, porque puede que tengan una «relación rara» pero ¡joder! Está completamente enamorado de ese idiota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Boys

1.

No fue hasta el 5 de Agosto, cuando Arroyo me llamó desde la playa para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, que nos enteramos que Julio había desaparecido. Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que alguno de nosotros le había visto o hablado con él. Irene recordaba haber sido la última. Hablaron de que Julio estaba buscando un libro descatalogado por las tiendas de segunda mano de Madrid, y que ella había adquirido una vieja foto de Nirvana por e-bay. La foto era una pasada, venía autografiada, y aunque tenía los bordes un poco ajados, en general se conservaba bien. Le había costado un pastón, pero se había dado el capricho. La enmarcó y la colgó en su habitación, encima del cabecero de su cama. Irene recordaba que Julio se había reído de su periplo por e-bay y de los regateos por mensajes privados sobre el precio final de la fotografía. Al final, le había salido por una ganga si pensaba un poco en lo que le había costado hacerse con ella.

El que Julio desapareciera no era nada del otro mundo. Siempre había sido un tío raro, con la cabeza metida a saber dónde, que nunca terminaba lo que empezaba. Siempre acababa liándonos para que le apoyásemos en sus planes. Que si ahora quería rodar un corto, que si mañana le daba por pensarse publicar un e-book con sus poemas, que si ahora quería aprender a tocar el piano, como ya tocaba la guitarra no estaba de más tocar otro instrumento. De vez en cuando desaparecía.

«¿Alguno sabe algo de Julio?».

Y un día cualquiera aparecía en mi buzón una postal con matasellos de Tailandia, Japón o Canadá, firmada por Julio. Nunca escribía cosas normales en las postales, me refiero a que no escribía lo que solía escribir el resto de la gente, ya se sabe: «Hola, ¿qué tal? Yo estoy aquí en la playa con la familia. Besos a todos. Tete». En esas cosas Julio era original. Una vez recibí una postal suya desde Nueva Orleáns. Había pintado, allí donde debería ir el texto, una cruz con incrustaciones de gemas rodeada de mariposas. La postal olía a curry y a algo muy dulzón pero agradable. El dibujo venía firmado con una J. Me costó un buen rato divisar el «besos» debajo de mi dirección, escrito con pilot. Tenía una colección de postales como ésas, las guardaba dentro de una caja de latón, y de vez en cuando sacaba la caja de debajo de la cama y miraba las postales una a una. Mi hermana se desternillaba de la risa siempre que me veía con una postal de Julio. Decía que tenía cara de idiota enamorado. Puede que fuera así, siempre fui un poco sentimental.

Volviendo al 5 de Agosto. Hacía dos meses que no sabíamos nada del Julito, ni una llamada, ni una postal. Nada. Nos mirábamos unos a otros cada vez que alguien preguntaba por él, y nos encogíamos de hombros.

«Ni puta idea de donde está».

El caso es que el número de gente que preguntaba por el Julio era cada vez mayor. Y un día su madre llamó a Arroyo preguntando por su hijo, y ahí nos enteramos todos que esta vez Julio había desaparecido de verdad. O bien había ahuecado el ala y estaba por ahí haciendo lo que no debía, o se había olvidado de los colegas, o quizás le había pasado algo. En lo último no quería pensar nadie, y evitábamos tocar el tema. Al final tuve que rebuscar en el fondo del cajón de los calzoncillos la llave, que me había dado años atrás, de su piso.

Cuando entré en su casa, que había visitado muchas veces a lo largo de los años, me sentí un poco como un ladrón. Me sacudí las zapatillas en la puerta y me metí de lleno en «Mundomierda» como llamaba Sofía al piso de Julio. Era cutre y enorme. Techos altos y viejos suelos de madera. Julio guardaba tantas cosas, tanta basura acumulada durante años, que podría decirse que tenía una habitación para cada cosa. La de los discos. La de los libros. La de los videojuegos y para ver pelis. El salón, que parecía una selva, lleno de cadáveres resecos de plantas muertas. La cocina, cuya mugre parecía tener vida propia. El baño con la bombilla siempre rota. Y la habitación del Julito, con la ropa tirada por todas partes. Todo desperdigado sin orden, lleno de polvo y sucio. Metí las narices en el armario en busca de la mochila de viaje de la que el Julio nunca se desprendía. Ahí estaba, tirada en un rincón, con el pequeño logo de Coronel Tapiocca desdibujado por el tiempo.

Me preocupe de verdad, porque Julio, muy maniático para algunas cosas, nunca se iba de viaje sin esa mochila. La quería, la amaba, la adorada y todas esas mierdas que sólo nos pasan a nosotros los tíos cuando le cogemos cariño a algo; da igual que sean unas Adidas apestosas, la cami de la suerte para los partidos de «la roja», o los vaqueros hechos mierda que nos compramos con nuestra primera paga y que una vez fueron nuevos. Hasta que la prenda o el objeto en cuestión no se rompa por el desgaste, fijo que no abandona nuestra vida ni para mal, ni para bien.

Tuve que rescatar de debajo de un montón de ropa sucia su portátil, lento y poco fiable, y meterme en sus cuentas del facebook, del twitter, del wordpress, del hotmail, del gmail y un montón de chorradas más, entre ellas una de relatos porno de temática gay. Vale, estaba un poco preocupado por Julio, pero ¡joder! Que ya era mayorcito para saber lo que hacía. Por desgracia en su laptop no encontré nada más que chorradas y una carpeta con música y fotos. Había una que nos habían tomado el año pasado en la playa, mientras nos dábamos el lote.

Jolines… siete años ya, año para arriba, año para abajo. Teóricamente no estábamos juntos, pero nos acostábamos, salíamos por ahí y algunas veces yo me iba con él de viaje. Antes de Julio no hubo ninguno, y a la gente, cuando nos conocía y sabía que estábamos liados, le costaba imaginarse relación más extraña. Antes de mí Julio tuvo a muchos, y estando conmigo follaba con alguna que otra tía, pero yo sólo me acostaba con él. Otros no me interesaban, y mi vida sexual sólo salía de su letargo cuando de Julio se trataba. Que se le va a hacer, estaba enamorado y no veía más allá de Julio.

Cuando el jodido se reía y comenzaba con eso de que «Marquitos, estás, como un tren» y otros piropos por el estilo, ya sabía yo que venía a algo, normalmente a liarme para que me dejara hacer y acabara cayendo en sus redes.

El 5 de Agosto me acosté en su cama pensando que era un gilipollas por desaparecer así como así y tenernos preocupados. También me cagué en el por no acordarse de mi cumpleaños, pero vamos, eso no era ni mucho menos algo nuevo… Era como el cuarto año consecutivo que no me iba a felicitar a tiempo, ni darme en la fecha correcta mi regalo.

Veinticinco años. Puto Julio de los cojones.

2.

La madre de Julio vino desde el pueblo, Navarron, a poner la denuncia en Madrí. Fui con ella, porque por estas cosas de la vida, era el «amigo» más cercano que tenía Julio en la capital. Nos pidieron una foto reciente y un par de datos. La madre de Julio sólo tenía estampitas de la Virgen y una foto del niño, pero de la primera comunión. Yo tenía una más reciente donde aparecía con las greñas largas que ya le conocía de hace un par de años, y la sonrisa de playboy con la que se camelaba a todo el mundo.

«Mamón, como no aparezcas te voy a capar con unas tenazas».

Oficialmente llevaba dos meses y tres días desaparecido.

3.

Septiembre. Nada.

Octubre. Nada

Noviembre. Nada

5 de Diciembre. Bingo.

4.

Un día mi madre abrió la puerta a un mensajero de paquetes internacionales. ¿Marcos Silva? Sí, es aquí.

—¡Marquitos, tienes un paquete… desde Australia!

Salí medio sobao’ de la cama, en calzoncillos y con el pelo revuelto. Corrí descalzó por casa, pisándole el suelo mojado a mi madre, y firmé la hoja de entrega sobre el paquete. ¿Desde Australia? Sólo podía ser el cabrón del Julio. Cogí el paquete al vuelo, le cerré la puerta en las narices al tío de la mensajería y me fui corriendo a mi cuarto con ese careto de idiota que se me pone cuando del Julio se trata. Maldito gilipollas… medio año desparecido. Abrí el paquete con un cuter, dentro había un montón de papel celofán y al fondo una carta, un pequeño paquete y un sobre grande. Leí la carta.

«Marcos… Marquitos… cabrón. El desierto es flipante, aquí te pierdes y no te encuentran por meses. Tío, lo siento. Ya he llamado a mi madre para que se quite la neura de que le han matao’ al hijo. Feliz Cumpleaños, nene, siento haber tardado. Espero que te guste el regalo. J»

Hijo puta. Cabronazo. Mamón. Iba desenvolviendo el paquete con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era un colgante de un hueso tallado en el que venían grabados unos símbolos raros. Abrí el sobre grande del fondo de la caja. Era un billete de avión a Australia, el vuelo salía al día siguiente a las once, rumbo a Sydney.

—¡Mamá! —chillé desde mi habitación—. ¿Tú sabes en qué época del año están ahora en Australia?

—¡Y yo que sé, Marcos! Para algo tienes el interne’ ¿no? Pues míralo en el guguel ése.

Coño, era verdad. Tenía que hacer la maleta, avisar a la gente. Se iba a enterar el puto Julio cuando le viera, me lo iba a comer a besos, y después follaríamos como conejos por estos meses a palo seco.

La charla que le iba a dar tendría que esperar hasta que me sintiera suficientemente satisfecho con las «disculpas» del Julio.

Me puse el collar en el cuello. Mierda, ya le había cogido cariño a ese pedazo de hueso…


End file.
